clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Parties
Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. NOTE: Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' *Beta Test Party :-Beta Hat *Halloween Party :-Ghost Sheet *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf '2006' * Winter Luau :- Red Hawaiian Lei * St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 :- St. Patrick's Day Hat :- Clover Pin (Before the party) * Easter Egg Hunt 2006 :- Pink Bunny Ears * April Fools 2006 :- Red Propeller Cap :- Plant Pin * Cave,Mine Member Party :- Miner's Helmet :- Lantern Pin * Summer Party 2006 :- Yellow Inflatable Duck :- Orange Water Wings :- Life Guard Whistle :- Blue Lei :- Sun Pin * Wild West Party 06 :- Western Bandanna :- Horseshoe Pin * Sports Party :- Blue Face Paint :- Red Face Paint :- Ice Skates :- Hockey Pin * Lighthouse Grand Opening Party :- Lighthouse T-Shirt (750 coins) :- Sailor's Cap * Club Penguin's 2nd Anniversary :- 2nd Year Anniversary Party Hat (Green Blue) * Rockhopper arrival on Club Penguin #1 :- Eyepatch * Halloween Party 2006 :- Wizard Hat * Rockhopper arrival on Club Penguin #2 :- Pirate Bandanna * Christmas Party 2006 :- Santa Beard :- Santa Hat :- Christmas Tree Pin (50 coins) 2007 * New Year Party :- No free item or pin :- Fireworks at the Mountain * Winter Fiesta :- Maracas :- Cactus Pin * Festival of Snow :- Ice Crown :- Snowflake T-Shirt :- Ice Cube Pin * St. Patrick's Day :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Pot o' Gold Pin * Easter Egg Hunt 2007 :- Blue Bunny Ears * April Fool's Day Party :- Novelty Glasses :- Blue Propeller Cap :- Box Pin * Pirate Party :- Sailor Hat :- Puffle Bandanna :- Ruby Pin * Member Party (Cove) :- Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :- Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :- Ice Cream Apron :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Green Inflatable Duck :- Flower Hairdress :- Green Sunglasses :- Surfboard Pin * Waddle on Water Party :- Umbrella Hat :- Blue Water Wings :- Water Drop Pin * Camp Penguin :- Marshmallow stick :- Tent Pin * Fall Fair All require tickets (At the prize shop) :- Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :- Circus Pin - 100 tickets :- Teddy Bear Player Card Background - 400 tickets :- Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :- Paddleball Toy - 1500 tickets :- Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :- Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets :- Ping Pong Paddle Pin * Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary :- Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween Party 2007 :- Pumpkin Basket :- Halloween Scarf - (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Western Party :- Western Bandanna :- Needle Pin * Christmas Party 2007 :- Santa Hat :- Reindeer Antlers :- Christmas Scarf 2008 *Winter Fiesta Party 2008 :- Festive Maracas *Sub-Marine Party :- Yellow Snorkel :- Seashell Belt :- Anchor Pin *St.Patrick's Day 2008 :- Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat :- Book Pin *Easter Egg Hunt 2008 :- Green Bunny Ears *April Fool's Day 2008 :- Red Propeller Cap :- Swirly Glasses :- Crayon Pin *Pirate Party 2008 :- Sailor Hat :- Treasure Chest Pin :- Red & Black Sailor Shirt :- Rockhopper's Key Pin *Medieval Party 2008 :- Squire Tunic (May 16-25) :- Goblet Pin (May 9-22) :- Anvil Pin (May 23-June 5) :- Wizard Hat (May 23-25) *Summer Kick Off Water Party 2008 :- Ice Cream Apron :- Yellow Inflatable Duck :- Shell Necklace Upcoming Parties 'Non-Party Events' * Flood at the Cave and the Mine :- Mining Hat * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You Card * U.S.Independence Day Celebration :- No free item What party do you want to see? (This section is basically for fun, any parties not guarantied.) Trivia * During beta party, the hat is given out everywhere. * During Halloween 2005, The sky is daytime and there is no music * During 2006 April fools day party, In yearbook said that all is upside down * Summer party 2006 have only palm trees * Western Party have the same song as puffle roundup, but it was remixed and use in 2007 party * Sports party have many changes :-Ice rink have scoreboards :-Puffle in ice rink is removed :-Pool is added into cave * Halloween 2006 is same to 2005 but it's nighttime. * April fools day contains the box with decorations! and you can teleport with the box with purple jacuzzi. * Cove party also have a 2nd booth is Juice Shop * Snowballs has changed to water balloons during water party * Fall fair have return of the Snow Cone shop at the beach and have the new games to get tickets and buy the prize at the plaza (Return of the blue tent, There was the pizza eating contest and Harvesting at the forest, also there was the big sign in each games *When Club Penguin released Fall Fair party, all of the servers were full. * When fall fair ends the lighthouse music changed to the fall fair song * Halloween also same to 2006 but have 2 new songs and cave also the slime pool and buildings have styles * During Halloween 2007, The music is played everywhere except Dojo and there was the Scavenger Hunt! * During the surprise party, There is more 2 backgrounds (First free backgrounds!) with the remixed song * During Classic Christmas, Two things was returned - The scarf and santa hat * During Winter Fiesta 2008, The party have new music replace old song with the new shop:Churros and ice cream, Taco Stand * During the Submarine Party, There was the new shop: Sub Shop and i think this shop make good taste of hamburger * St. Patrick's day have the new thing is the parade with the new item at the ski village with the tree at the forest. * During April fools 2008, There was the return of the red propellor hat and there was many silly decorations * During Rockhopper and Yarr Arr-ivall Parr-ty, It's same to pirate party but add some line and the pin is at the same place * During Medieval Party, There was many decorations but when it was extended, The wizard hat return. Category:Misc.